The present invention relates to the field of sexual aids and more particularly to a machine that facilitates copulation by positioning the female participant so that her genitalia are more easily penetrated by her male partner when he copulates with her from the rear.
Numerous coupling positions have been introduced in various cultures and races from the familiar “missionary position” to other positions that imitate various animals—including horse, dogs, and such. While there are many other forms of sexual expression, the only method that results in the impregnation of a woman naturally is through the repeated penetration of the male organ into the female organ and the subsequent release of the sperm inside the female organ. This basic act has remained essentially the same throughout evolutionary history until now.
Numerous inventions have been posited to assist this basic act. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,480 is directed to a hanging seat, supported by means of a spring such that the seat spins, bobs, and swings. The seat is equipped with a hole through which the partners couple. A variety of motions may be experienced using this invention. For example, if the woman is rotated, the support rope is wound such that when released, the woman's body rotates in the reverse direction. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,779 is directed to a reciprocating human sexual fitness machine. The device comprises a pair of seats, one for the male partner and one for the female partner, and allows the female partner to reciprocate along an arcuate path with respect to the male partner as they copulate. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,154 provides for a two seat assembly that allows for a variety of motions, essentially in a horizontal plane, while the couple is engaged in sexual intercourse. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,176 is directed to a rocking/swiveling chair for handicapped men who do not have full mobility of the lower portions of their trunks. The combination of rocking and swiveling motions makes it possible for the man, using his arms, to cause his partner to move rotationally and/or back-and-forth as they copulate. The device is intended to put the disabled male partner largely in control of the act. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,855 is directed to an intercourse aiding apparatus utilizing a circular frame suspended above a bed and supported by cables. From this circular frame, a cloth panel is draped in the form of a sling wherein the cloth panel has an opening through which the partners couple. The invention allows the seated partner to rock and spin. Similarly, U.S. Pat. App. No. 2012/0006334 is directed to a horizontally mounted, rotatable cylindrical framework in which the female partner lies. After penetration, the male partner is then free to rotate the female's body so as to spin the woman about his sex organ. Similarly, U.S. Pat. App. No. 2003/0221692 is directed to a circular turntable with a hole in the middle through which the participants couple. This device allows one participant to rotate while the other partner stays motionless.
The common thread throughout all these inventions is that they are not optimized for sexual intercourse in positions imitating those of animals, particularly those in which the male partner positions himself behind the female partner and penetrates her from the rear. While several of the above inventions incidentally allow the participants to be positioned in this configuration, none are optimized facilitating intercourse in this position. What is needed then is a device for facilitating sexual intercourse wherein the male participant copulates with the female participant from the rear.